Number the Stars GX style
by Hunter Avalon
Summary: Ten year old Jesse Anderson and his best friend Jaden Yuki are in Copenhagen, Denmark. Year 1943 the Nazis won t stop and the keep relocating the Jews. What does Jaden have to do with this. Will he have the courage and strength to save her?


Lacie: This is kind off based on Number the stars something my sister was reading and she wrote this but didn`t post it on. This story is based on that and the second world war. It is also kind of based on Elemental Gelade. When we are in Copenhagen, Denmark. We saw old photographs of the resistance it tore our heart to see them so young.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED!

WARNINGS: SLIGHT SPIRITSHIPPING AND FLUFFYSHIPPING AND GENDER BENDING _**NO LIKE NO READ Oh IF YOU DON`T LIKE IT THAN WHY THE F#%* DID YOU READ IT?**_

_**Chapter 1- What is happening here?**_

'_Kim Malthe-Bruun: … and I want you all to remember- that you must not dream yourselves back to the times before war, but the dream for you all, young and old, must be to create an ideal of human. Decency and not a narrow minded and prejudiced one. That is a great gift our country hungers for, something every peasant boy can look forward to, and with great pleasure feel -he is a part of something he can work and fight for…'_

"Race ya too the corner Jay!" A blue haired boy said adjusting the think leather backpack.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No!" The brown haired girl replied laughing at her friend. "You know Jess I can`t beat ya even if I tried."

"I know that… but come on the athletic festival is coming soon and I want to be the fastest boy there! So please?" he said making a puppy dog face.

"Oh… fine I give up. Ready… set…" she replied.

"GO!" he said finishing her sentence.

"Wait for me!" little Ruby and Kuriboh wailed in usion.

Jesse outdistanced his friend quickly, even though one of his shoes came undone as she sped along the street Østerbrogade(1). But not so long after Jaden caught up to him. As they passed through the corner they weren't so lucky to run into a German soldier.

"Halte!" the soldier ordered.

They knew what that word meant. And they stopped Jaden behind Jesse looked more frightened than ever. Kuriboh who was shivering in fright and Ruby who just pouted cause they hadn`t waited for them.

Jesse stared at were the voice came from. There were two of them two soldiers. That meant 2 helmets, 2 sets of cold eyes glaring at them, and 4 tall shiny boots planted firmly on the sidewalk, blocking there path home. It also meant that there were two rifles ready to clobber them. He stared at the rifles then looked at them.

"Why are you running?" he asked harshly. His Danish was poor… 3 years Jesse thought. 3 years they have been here and they haven`t even speak their language properly.

"I was racing with my friend. We have races every Friday." He spoke.

"What is in those bags?Are you a good student?" the soldier asked.

"Yes I am. There are only schoolbooks in these bags sir." He replied

The other soldier looked at Jaden and asked harshly "Is she a good student?"

He nodded "Better than me."

"What are your names?" he asked again.

"Jesse Andersen and Jaden Yuki."

"And who are those children?" the asked but not as harsh.

"My little sister and Jaden`s little brother." He started reaching for Ruby`s hand but she defied it and put her hands on her hips.

The soldiers reached down and stroked his sister`s soft blue-purple curls. She started to look mad. But luckily Kuriboh stopped her from doing anything rash. Instead she just said "Don`t!"

The soldiers looked amused and started speaking rapid German that Jesse did not understand at all.

"She is cute like my own little girl." One said in a pleasant voice.

"Go home, and don`t run. You look like part of the resistance when you do."

They did just that but Jaden held Jesse's hand and Kuriboh`s very tightly. She seemed very worried about something. When they got home their mothers were having coffee. Of course it wasn`t real coffee there hadn`t been real coffee in Copenhagen since the Nazi`s came.

"One of the soldiers pointed their gun into Jesse`s bag and one touched my hair! Jesse, Jaden, and Kuriboh seemed scared! But not me! Oh and one of the soldiers said I was cute!" Ruby said chattering to them.

The mothers seemed scared Jesse told them the whole story. And Ms. Yuki seemed very worried.

"Where is they? Where are Jaden and Kuriboh?" she asked worryingly.

"Back at your house why?" Jesse asked.

Ms. Yuki did not answer she just left without another sound. That night Jesse was still wondering what was happening. What was going to happen to Jaden, Kuriboh, and their parents. His thought were interrupted by Ruby.

"Tell me a story Jesse!" Ruby begged as she snuggled beside her brother in the big bed they shared.

Jesse smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in the dark. All Danish children grew up familiar with fairy tales. Hans Christian Andersen the most famous of all the tale tellers, had been Danish and was their ancestor.

"What type of story do you want?" he asked her.

"One with a king, queen, and a princess. Oh and a prince!" she answered.

So he told her part of the story the little mermaid. By the time he was finished she was already sleeping. His thoughts then came to King Christian X and the palace Amalienborg where he lived in the middle of Copenhagen. Hoe the people of Copenhagen loved him. He was not a fairy tale king, who seemed to stand on the balconies giving orders to subjects, or who sat and demanded to be entertained and looking for a suitable husband for their daughters. He was a real human being, a man with a serious, kind face. He had seen him often, when he was younger. Each morning, he had come from the palace on his horse, Jubilee, and ridden alone through the streets of Copenhagen, greeting his people. Sometimes, when he was little, his older sister Syrus, had taken him and Jaden to stand on the sidewalk so he could wave to the man. Sometimes he had waved back to him and smiled. "Now you two are special forever," Syrus had once told him, "because you two have been greeted by the king."

Jesse had his head turned on the pillow and stared at the partly opened curtains of the window into the dim September night. Thinking of Syrus, his solemn, lovely sister, always made him sad. SO he turned his thought to the King who was alive while she was not.. He remembered the story his dad had said one day after he came home from work.

King Christian came by on his morning rides. One of the German soldiers had turned and asked a question to a teenage boy nearby.

"Who is the man who rides past here every morning on his horse?" the German soldier had asked.

His dad had said he was amused that the man did not know. He listened at the boys answer.

"He is our king… The king of Denmark." The boy had answered

"Where are his bodyguards?" the soldier asked.

The boy answered "All of Denmark are his bodyguards."

They all sat silently for a moment. From across the room, Mama had watched them she smiled. Mama had been crocheting that evening three years ago: the lacy edging of a pillow case, part of Syrus`s trousseau. Her fingers moved rapidly, turning the thin white thread into an intricate narrow border. Syrus was a grownup girl of 18 and was about to marry to a boy named Zane Truesdale. When Syrus and Zane married, Mama said, that Jesse would have an older brother for the first time. Zane was a serious but fun person. About a few days after that Syrus had died of a car crash. He wondered what was really happening.

Lacie- End if you want more review! Bleh I sound to cheerful.


End file.
